Buzz
Buzz is a main character that first appeared in the episode Episode 4-Buzz Lightyear Appears. He glitched out so he can only speak Spanish (actually just one sentence). Personality Not much is known about Buzz since no one can understand him. He is friendly, as he is friends with Mario, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, Woody, Jessie, and Butterfly Boat (Buzz is his/her only friend). He and Luigi have had a rivalry since Episode 5. Their rivalry revolves around Buzz destroying Luigi's bathtub every time Luigi takes a bath. He is disliked by Luigi, Baby Pikachu and Herp-A-Derp. He and Jessie are in a relationship that started in the season 1 movie, but got more focused on starting in Season 3. Appearance Buzz is a human "space ranger" with purple hair and ears. He has a swirl on his chin. He has a chrome spacesuit. He can spin his body around. He has a laser on his arm, which sometimes acts like Mario's Football Legs and Herp-A-Derp's cannon. He has a jet pack that allows him to fly and will fall of when he is broken. His helmet is broken. His right arm broke off inbetween the movie and the christmas special. Trivia * Buzz origanally spoke English, but was hit by a meteor which damaged him. When Luigi reset him, he spoke spanish. * Buzz can only say the words "Buzz Lightyear al re scate" or "Scate" but that basically means everything. * Buzz solved the Mystery of Herp-A-Derp. * Buzz has proven to be the best fighter on the show, as he has been shown to destroy Giant Pikachu, King Kong, Mickey Mouse, and Minnie Mouse. * Buzz likes to destroy Luigi's bathtubs. * Buzz is the current owner of Butterfly Boat. * Buzz started a friendship with Herp-A-Derp Stuntman in season 2. * Buzz's talent is doing a Porky Pig imitation (even though it is terrible). * In Herp-Or-Derp we learned that Buzz is smart. * There is a reset button under his jet pack. * Buzz has destroyed 6 of Luigi's "Bubbly Baths" (1: Luigi Takes a Bath, 2: The Mystery of Herp-A-Derp, 3: Christmas Special 2009, 4: Behind the Scenes (even though it was a bubbly shower, 5: Baseball, 6: The Switchy BBQ) * He and Jessie are in a relationship. * Jessie is the only one who knows how to fix Buzz other than Luigi (who just pressed a button and didn't know what would happen). * He, Woody, and Jessie are part of a tri-friendship. * He can do a spanish dance really good. * He along with Jessie didn't appear in the season 3 movie due to them being forgotton at Thunderzap7's house. * As of Episode 41, Buzz is in the hospital getting repairs and will be gone for awhile (in other word's he was lost with Hell SpongeBob Whiplash and Butterfly Boat. Butterfly Boat dies) * In December 2013 the original Buzz toy finally broke (its legs snapped off after it fell from a shelf). SBF will have to get a new Buzz toy, but the broken Buzz may be used in an episode of Epic Mario showing his death, although the new Buzz is planned to debut in the show down the line. A plot twist of the Evil Buzz actually being the real Buzz may be used as well Appearances *Episode 4 (major role) *Episode 5 (major role) *Episode 6 (minor role) *Episode 7 (major role) *Episode 8 (major role) *Episode 9 (minor role) *Season 1 Movie (minorish role) *Christmas Special 2009 (minor role) *Episode 11 (minor role) *Episode 12 (minor role) *Episode 13 (major role) *Episode 14 (minor role) *Episode 15 (major role) *Episode 16 (major role) *Episode 17 (minor role) *Episode 18 (major role) *Episode 19 (minor role) *Episode 20 (minor role) *Season 2 Movie (major role) *Episode 21 (minor role) *Episode 24 (minor role) *Episode 25 (minor role) *Episode 26 (major role) *Episode 27 (minor role) *Episode 28 (major role) *Episode 30 (minor role) *Episode 32 (minor role) *Episode 33 (major role) Category:Main Characters